thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Executor
''' The Executor '''is a mysterious hooded figure resembling Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars and is the main antagonist of To Boldly Flee. He knows of something known as "The Hole" and that Spoony has caused a disturbance in it not realizing it is Ma-Ti's character controlling Spoony's thoughts. He is Terl's master and tasks him with finding Spoony so "The Hole" can remain unnoticed and their plans to destroy the critics and rule over the Internet can go forward. His resemblance to the Emperor is noticed when he and Terl begin quoting Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine quotes so they can stop Spoony but Terl messes up on a line so Executor tells him to forget it and find Spoony. In part 2 he tells Terl the test of their weapon was successful but it will take awhile for it to regenerate but everything is going as he foresees commenting only a team of critics, gamers and internet personalities could stop them now. He later is informed that the Critic escaped and that Prick is dead. Angered with Terl's constant failures he sends him a new master. One that will keep him on schedule. The person he sends is: General Zod. He is heard briefly in part 5, commenting on how nice the house ship looks to Terl. This conversation is overheard by The Last Angry Geek. He puts Cinema Snob in a dream and offers him a chance to make his own movie, parodying REVENGE OF THE SITH, even concluding with the line "Not from a critic" instead of "Not from a Jedi" He appears to be nothing more than a Hollywood executive, who keeps writers locked in his closet and refuses to pay them. He and Snob are later visited by the Last Angry Geek and is almost killed by him, his face being scared to resemble the Emperor but Snob interferes and Executor manages to zap the LAG blowing him up leaving nothing left. Snob then pledges his allegiance and is dubbed "Darth Snob." He then reveals the secrets of his weapon the Death Bomb and plans to use it to wipe out the Critics and profit from new worlds without Critics to guide them and also burned Snob's face and gave him a Darth Vader mask to hide it but Snob was confused why as he didn't see the mosquito that was on his face when Executor threw coffee on his face to get rid of it burning him and Snob believes he just wanted someone uglier on the ship. He is eventually confronted by Luke Mochrie who intends to turn Darth Snob back to the side of good. He then attempts to have to have USS Exit Strategy be blown up by the Death Bomb but Luke reveals that he filled the lasers with sugar essentially stopping the laser from shooting. While watching Luke and Snob fight, he eats popcorn and even takes a toilet break. When Luke overpowers Snob, he attempts to turn Luke into his new apprentice but he turns him down causing him to constantly electrocute Luke. Snob eventually turns back to the side of good while the Executor has fun torturing Luke and attempts ot lift him like Vader did to Palpatine. He fails due to not being strong enough and simply has one of the Executor's electric bolts replect on to him, knocking him out. He eventually wakes up and gets back on to his chair, where he then calls Zod to come down to him. Zod who along with Terl had their ship shot down says that won't be a problem and they literally crash right into the Executor's room where he notes before the ship crashes that his fortune cookie had told him this would happen. Terl, Zod and Mechakara eventually get out of their crashed ship to find the dead Executor who has been inexplicably split all over the room much to their disgust. Eventually the bomb inside Mechakara blows up destroying the villains and the Death Bomb completely. A younger version of the character re-appeared in the semi-prequel skit sections of The Nostalgia Critic's Pearl Harbor review. These sections show that it was people like Michael Bay were the ones to inspire him to be the greedy dick that he was in To Boldly Flee. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Villains